After Dark
by freedom.right
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Jacob Black ends up in Germany after running away from his home. There he meets much more then he could have wanted. Add in a surprise visit from Edward and his new wife Bella there's bound to be drama. JxH. BxE. AxJnot much though
1. P: Running Free

**A/N:**

**Hi, our names are Michelle (Bells) and Kylie. We both came up with this plot while on a vacation snowboarding. It was one of those things where you just have to write it down. This was a while ago actually and it has seemed to take forever tog et time to post it on this site. But, thankfully Christmas break got here nice and fast. I know that you're wondering what this story is about, well obviously its about Twilight, but what else?**

**SUMMARY[Takes off after Eclipse. Jacob Black ran. He ran fast and hard until he collapsed. He ended up in Germany. There he meets Haylie, an American teen who's rich father owns a 'ski in ski out.' The more Jacob starts to fall into the routine of a normal life he begins to identify the difference between love for a friend and love. Upon a surprise visit from Edward and his new wife Bella boundaries are pushed and past secrets no one (not even Alice) saw coming are reveled!**

**Next, we love to have reviews, they make us want to write more. It sounds horrid but if we get no reviews don't expect a chapter update, if you read we want to know. We're always open to hear an idea if you have one so just send us in a message so we can try to fit it in.**

** 3**

**Kylie and Bells **

* * *

**Prologue-**

_I ran fast. Faster then I have ever run. My muscles yell in protest begging me to stop. But I force the pain out of my head letting the sound of my paws beating the wet ground keep me occupied._

_The pain in my body was nothing compared to that of my heart. But that was the very thought I'd been trying to force out of my memories._

_Throwing my head up I let out a loud howl knowing that both the cause of my shattered heart and my pack would hear. More then anything I wanted to get away, no I needed to get away._

_I decided back when I first left that I could live out my life in the form of an over sized wolf. Others before me had, many actually. It was better this way I was sure._

_The worst part was leaving my father alone without anyone to help him. (Who was I kidding; Sam would be there for him.) My growling stomach reminded me it had been almost three days since I've last eaten. That almost stopped me but I forced my muscles to run faster, the pain causing me to forget about my hunger strike._


	2. 1: Tree Wanders

**Chapter One-**

"Haylie!" Lane shouted my name from behind. Pushing slightly on my heels the board attached to my feet slowed to a stop and I let my body hit the ground softly. Lane came to a stop right in front of me, still standing (skiers can't sit easily). She pointed to a trail leading into the woods off to our right, one that I had not noticed. Weird, I thought, when did that get there. Behind me a snowboard hit ice and I was covered in snow.

"That was for earlier!" Kimmy, a petite girl who was now smiling smugly at me from behind stated full of pride. Making a snowball I threw it back hitting her square in the face, I smiled as she tried to give me an evil glare but failed terrible. Her gray eyes light up giving away her happy mood.

"We're hitting that right?" Lane asked still looking at the small opening into the woods, I almost laughed that she had to ask such a stupid question. I could see the excitement in her light blue eyes. I've always been good at reading eyes, Lane and Kimmy hate that talent.

"Lane, have you not been skiing with us since we were four? We are hitting it." I said voicing my thoughts, as I usually did. Lane rolled her eyes. As usual when we stopped to discuss where we were going next, Lane pulled off her hat and shook her long back hair then put it back on.

"Lets go then!" With that she took off toward the trail, I sat letting Kimmy go first, then took after them. That's how it always went, Lane first because she was on skis. It really doesn't make sense but we prefer to go in that order because I like to be in the back incase anyone ever falls behind.

We're always the last ones on the run, it could be because the hill closes at 4:30p.m. and we don't end up getting here to board (or ski in Lane's case) till about 5:00p.m. Just one more great advantage to my father owning the ski n ski out at the base of the mountain. The workers always let me have my way. It's safe to say we're regulars around these parts. These parts being Garmisch, Germany. I attend an American DODEA school on a military base, as do Lane and Kimmy. A few things that you should know about our school: yes, we are Americans, yes, we do speak English, and yes, we have the same classes and grades as any school stateside.

The trail curled deeper into the woods then most did, but we were not known as queens of the hill for nothing so we continues on. It wasn't long until we saw the ending of the trail, a narrow break of the trees leading onto the course. I watched as first Lane broke through the narrow way then Kimmy, I was not more then four feet from the break when something large and red-brownish caught my eye. I spun my head to see what it was not noticing the large branch coming out of the ground before hitting it and falling down. My hat went flying a ways to the right as I sunk a few inches into the soft powder. Groaning I rubbed the spot on my head that had hit that ground, that's why dad always insists on my wearing a helmet, I thought. Then remembered what had caught my eye before I hit the branch, I glanced the area around looking for the red-brownish color that had caught my eye before.

"Haylie! You ok?" I heard Lanes voice through the trees, worry written all over it. It was unusual for me to not be right behind them. The large mound suddenly moved behind an extremely large tree. I should be terrified but instead I was amazed by the size.

"Yeah Lane, just fell I'll be out in a minute of two." I mumbled back only loud enough for her to hear me. I am not the kind of person to be easily afraid; in fact, I was very intrigued. Slowly the figure moved into the opening so I could see it, it looked a lot like the wolves that we'd see many times during our adventures out here but it was so much…bigger I actually gasped at its size. It approached me very cautiously, at first I was terrified and almost screamed to my friends to make a run for it, but when I looked the monster in the eyes I felt calm, like nothing was going to harm me.

As the beast came closer I reached out slowly, my trembling hand grazing the fur on its head, then it lay its head on my lap the rest of its body falling to the ground with it. Suddenly, as if it should have been obvious before, I realized that it was hurt.

"Lee! What the hell are you doing?! Are you sure you're ok?" Kimmy said then not waiting for my reply continued, "I'm coming just hold on a sec." Kimmy had always been the impatient one of the three of us.

"No Kimmy!" I shouted knowing she was a scardy cat and would freak at seeing the large animal now laying its head on my lap (its head took up my lap and covered my thighs it was so big!) "I'm just getting my hat and stuff back on I'll be down in a minute!" The beast seemed to understand all of this and jumped up running off into the trees, I barely got a "wait!" before it had disappeared. Shocked at what had just happened I sat there not moving then crawled my way to my hat and slide it onto my dark brown hair. I stood up to ride out the rest of the trail when I heard it.

"Stop!"

It was barely above a whisper as I turned around and saw a handsome boy walking out from the trail left by the beast. "Don't be afraid!" he said in a rushed tone, "I can explain it all I just need some food and a place to stay first." It was dead silent for a few seconds that felt like minutes to me before he sighed and whispered please. I'm not sure why but I couldn't say no to him I felt I had to help him out. Maybe it was the begging in his eyes, or my curiosity getting the best of me, but I nodded my head.

"Um… ok you're lucky that we're so close to the hotel just um follow me." I said then slowly went down the trail the whole way I was trying to figure out how to explain this to Lane and Kimmy.

"Finally what took you so-" Lane was mid sentence when the guy emerged behind me. Her jaw dropped, probably because of his well toned body which could be seen so well because he was shirtless. "What…who…Halylie! Explain now!" she finally got out turning toward me as Kimmy did the same.

"Dad" I mumbled, "It's only for a couple of days till he can figure out what's going on!" I complained trying to convince him to let Jacob (that's the name of the kid I found in the woods earlier) stay in the hotel for a little while.

"I'll think about it Lee, but I'm really busy right now, you know this is the busiest time of the year. We may not even have room for him!" he complained. I could tell he was stressed; he always had more wrinkles around this time of year.

"I have the biggest room in the hotel! He can sleep on the couch in there ok?" I said groaning, I knew as soon as he slide his hand through his blonde hair that he had given in. "Thank you daddy! I love you!" With that, I ran off to my room where Jacob was probably still sleeping. As soon as we got to the hotel he collapsed on the couch and fell asleep, that was over 4 hours ago!

When I walked into my room there was no one on the couch but the shower could be heard, sighing I collapsed onto the couch curling into a ball at one end of it. It was a few minutes before the bathroom door opened and he walked out in the same jeans he'd been wearing in the woods and again no top. He looked even better cleaned up I had to force myself to breath and quickly looked away as I realized I'd been staring. He started to laugh as he crossed the short distance and sat down on the other end of the couch.

We sat in the awkward silence for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

"Thanks um…what's your name?" He asked, the tone in which he asked offended me. It was not one of forgiveness or even interest but rather one of…disgust. I realize I am not beautiful in any sense of the word but I know I'm not near ugly or disgusting.

"Haylie and you're Jacob Black." Surprise flickered across his features for a split second until I imagine he remembered that he'd muttered his name before falling asleep. "Now tell me now what's going on." I snapped if he did not care to be nice the neither would I!

"I'm just telling you because you're letting me stay here, you can't tell anyone! You understand. Promise? Right now promise me you will keep your mouth shut!" He said. It made me mad at how…mean he seemed, I did save him after all! He barely knows my name be cannot assume I am not trust worthy! The nerve of this boy!

"If you're trying to ask if I can keep a secret then yes I can and I promise! Happy mutt!" I snapped, once again the look of surprise fluttered across his beautiful features before he laughed at me. "Just tell me so I can go meet Lane and Kimmy!" I said glaring daggers at him. It's been funny how fast I could go from interested in some guy to hating his guts!

"Well…there is only one way for me to say this so I'm just going to say it then explain it. Just don't freak out or anything!" he sighed running a hand through his ear-length messy black hair, "I'm a…werewolf."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that was the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know It was fun for us to write! We're looking forward to writing more but seriously y'all we need reviews to write more because it makes us feel like someone wants to read even if it is just one review! It doesn't matter how many people review or read just as long as we know there is someone out there reading this!**

**WE LOVE REVIEWS PEOPLE! **

**If anything in this chapter isn't clear feel free to write us and we can explain it for everyone in the next chapter!**

**Love always,**

**Kylie and Bells.**


	3. 2: The Call

Chapter 2-

What the hell?! I thought to myself as I looked up from my bed on the couch. Mumbling as many curse words as I could think of, I got up and staggered to the door.

"Where's Haylie? What'd you do with her?" Just what I need, I thought groaning, two annoyed girls at 6:15 in the damn morning. On a Sunday, I might add.

"I don't know." I replied to the one asking the questions, the short, blonde, petite one I knew was Kimmy. I decided to ignore the second question as I continue. "I'm pretty sure she didn't come back last night. OK? So bye," as the door slammed shut in their faces. I knew it was rude, but seriously, it is six in the fucking morning!

Relaxing back onto the couch that I had been calling bed for the past 5 night I tried to get back to my dreamland, but I could not seem to get the fact that Haylie was gone this early off my mind. Damn imprinting. It is not as if I wanted to be imprinted to her, or anyone for that matter… not after the whole Bel-. I cut myself off mid-thought by slamming a pillow into my face. Rubbing my temples, I stumbled off to the shower to take a shower. That should help things.

Someone called five times while I was in the shower. It rang a sixth time after I had changed into the clothes Haylie had gotten me, so I decided who ever it was must really want something and jogged over to pick it up.

"Hello Haylie's room and how may I help you?" I asked in the fakest voice I never use. I could have a lot of fun with this, already planning on ways to annoy the hell out of Haylie. One of the strict rules had been 'never answer my phone, got it?! It won't be for you anyways, since no one knows you're here!'

"Um… yeah. Who are you?" it was a guys voice on the other end. Oh, this is going to be extremely fun, a grin plastered on my face.

"Jacob. Who are you and why are you calling Haylie?" I demanded trying hard to sound mad, and hold the fit of laughter that was about to hit.

"Jacob what? I have never heard of any Jacob. Why are- it's 6 in the- are you two-" the poor kid was out of words.

"Your rambling man. What is you name? When she gets out of the shower I will tell her, you called. Though it may be a while till she can get back to you." I was barely able to hold it in any longer.

"Jess." Then the line went dead. Before the phone even reached the receiver, I doubled over laughing. Walking to the kitchen to get food I sighed remembering, the way Paul always ate so much food. How Sam would joke about how he could eat as much as a wolf. Turing around I bee lined for the phone, no longer hungry. I had to call them, my pack, and let them know I am not dead it has been almost a month now since I have talked to any of them.  
Grabbing the phone I dialed in a number I had scribbled on a notepad two days earlier, Haylie had written down how to call "out-of-country." The thought that is was midnight back at La Push did not even cross my mind. I just needed to talk to Sam to tell him I was OK,  
And to find out how everyone else was doing.  
Most of all I wanted to hear about Bell-. DAMNIT JACOB, STOP! Don't think about her!

The phone rang four times before anyone answered. I knew Sam had been sleeping and was mad for being woke up because he growled as he said, "Who's this?

"Um…Jake" It seemed liked forever before he replied. While I waited I couldn't help but wonder if he was mad at me for not coming back, out of all of the pack I would imagine he's understand the most.

"God Jake! It's been a month, why did you wait so damn long to call?!" He didn't wait for my answer before he continued, "We're been worried sick, every night since you left one of us has wondered the woods looking for you waiting to hear you thoughts, but it was like you'd disappeared."

"Yeah Sam I'm so sorry but you got to understand I had to leave. The reason you cant hear my thoughts anymore though is because I'm in-" the sound of the door slamming cut me off mid-sentence as Haylie stomped over to me she didn't seem to realize I was on the phone.

"Jacob Black you are in so much trouble its not even funny!" She snapped slamming her keys onto the counter.

"Yeah, OK. Lee but I'm kind of bus-"

"No you're not too busy! Explain to me why I got a call from Jess asked why the hell I was 'Busy' with some guy named Jacob?!" It was hard for me not to laugh at the expression on her face, I love making her mad, I thought to myself.

"Lee I would but your too pretty when your mad" I said without thinking, damn imprinting it's always making me say things! Throwing her hands up in frustration, she stomped off to her room mumbling something along the lines of "stupid-ass werewolf with his stupid-ass imprinting!"

"Sorry Sam." It was good hearing his voice again, I hadn't realized how much I really missed him.

"It's fine Jake. So what's with the girl? Is that who you are living with now? And where are you?"

"Yeah that was Lee, I've been living with her for about 5 days, I um, I am... uh... kinda' imprinted to her. We're in germany."

"Germany?! Germany as in Europe Germany, as in a 15 hour flight Germany, a whole ocean away Germany?"

"No, Sam, the South American Germany. Yes the Europe Germany. Is there any other?" I asked.

"Wow, I would have pegged you dead before guessing you were in Germany. And you imprinted, how's that going?" I knew he did not want to mention her, he was afraid I would get mad or worst sad, but I was starting to get over it slowly. I hated to admit it but Haylie was the main reason for that.

"Yeah I like it. The imprinting that's another thing all together, she's a hand full," I answered running a hand through my hair and looking at her closed door.

"Yeah, sounded like it. Listen give me your number. I'll call later today when the rest of the gang is here to talk to you. I got to get off the phone Emily is giving me the it's-twelve-in-the-morning-why-the-hell-are-you-on-the-phone  
look."

* * *

**A/N- Ok, so even though we have yet to get any reviews (yes very upseting) we're going to post this next chapter anyway. Hope you all enjoy it and we would love some REVIEWS! I hate to be one of "those" writters but if we dont get reviews this time around, we're done posting this story.**

**Love always,**

**Bells and Kylie**


End file.
